percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Hunters of Death - Chapter Three
Shannon's P.O.V Location: New York, Manhattan. The Museum left us really no clue at all, except for that dagger that we had found. It really left us no clue as to who could've broken into the Museum, it was really a mystery. More then a clue, just a burden. Me, Brown and Alistair were walking down the sidewalk while Alistair held the daggeri in his hand. I wasn't paying much attention to him, I was watching the sky and walking next to Brown who was quiet. "Look at this!" Alistair yelped with excitment, we all stopped and me and Brown looked over at him. Alistair was pointing at something on the dagger but I couldn't see what he was pointing too. "There's something written in the hilt of this dagger! It looks like a name of some sort, but it must be the name of who owns this dagger!" Alistair said with excitment in his voice, he seemed really worked up about this thing on the dagger. For all I knew it could've just been a smudge or something. "Are you sure it's actually something? Or is it just a little spot on the dagger." I asked, Alistair gave me a look like I was crazy not to think it was actually something written and it was just a smudge. "Of course it's something written into the dagger! What else could it be?" Alistair said as he looked at me, he had sorta a crazy glint in his eyes. Like he was curtain this was something and not just a smudge, I just went along with it and didn't say anything else. As we continued to walk, the sky started to get dark and the wind picked up and was icy cold. I looked up at the sky and saw dark thick clouds moving in, a thunder storm was moving in and it was coming faster then normal. Someone didn't want us to get back to our base. . .Alive. . . It was a few more minutes and rain started to fall, people started to hurry into buildings while he simply carried on. Just walking along the sidewalk not really caring that it was raining. We must of looked pretty strange. As I payed my attention back to in front of me, ahead I saw a shadow run past our path and straight into the side of a building. I didn't think it was anything and must of been the shadow of someone who was just walking. As we got closer to where I had seen the shadow, the rain was beating down on us and felt like sharp icy cold glass. I felt like something was wrong, ''very ''wrong. Alistair fell to the floor and then Brown got knocked down in front of me, they hadn't gotten knocked out and were just in shock. I ducked and did a round house kick to whatever was in front of me, I heard a ''OOF ''and a body appeared in front of us. As Alistair and Brown got up, the person jumped up and tackled Alistair who started to beat the crap out of the random person. But then there was a loud ''BANG ''and a flash of light and Alistair crumbled to the ground. "Alistair!!" I yelped, Alistair was smoking and his clothes were torn and burnt, he had just been hit with Lighting. Brown glared at the Person and charged at them, the person tried to side step but Brown grabbed their wrist and threw them into the side of a building. The Person left a pretty good bloody spot on the side of the building, but he kicked Brown where it hurts and Brown fell to the ground on his knees in pain. The person looked at me and for the first time I got a good look at them, they had Light brown hair that was shaggy and their eyes were blood red and their skin and pale, they wore a black t-shirt with blue jeans and brown boots. They looked like a hunter of some sort, but one that wanted to murder humans. They charged at me and I could feel the static in the air, they were going to send Lighting down right ontop of me. I waited until the last second and rolled out of the way right as the Lighting came blasting down. It struck my ankle and sent a shock through my whole leg. I yelped out in pain and fell onto the wet Sidewalk. The Person stood over me and stared down at me with a wicked grin spread across their face, they pulled out a small dagger and it was the one that we had found. He raised it up and pointed it right at my neck. "It will be a pleasure to kill you, Daughter of Vulcan!" He yelled and brought the dagger down quite fast, I watched as the dagger came down and then I rolled out of the way, pain shot through my leg as I rolled. The dagger hit the sidewalk and burst into a million pieces, but the hilt was still in contact. "No! You'll pay for this!" He yelled at me and glared at me, he charged at me and I raised my hand. A blast of fire surrounded him and he burst into flames and screamed with pain, but the rain and put out the fire quite quickly and he fell to the ground. I stood up and had to balance on my good leg, the lighting must of messed up my left leg pretty badly. I hopped over to the man and he looked up at me with blood running down his chin, he was burned pretty badly. "L-Lukan. I-I have failed you.." He said and then his eyes rolled into his head and he died, I sighed and then hopped over to Alistair and shook him and he woke up. I helped up Brown who was still in a little bit of pain. I told them what I had heard and then had to tell Alistair about the dagger. . . Category:Chapter Page Category:The Circle of Hunters Category:The Hunters of Death Category:Cutefairy78